


we fell in love in october

by starfilia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Family Drama, Five Years Later, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith had a crush on Lance on high school, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kissing in the Rain, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Lotor is keith's ex, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shameless Smut, Sleepy Kisses, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Time Skips, Top Lance (Voltron), Years later lance has a crush on keith, they will all be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfilia/pseuds/starfilia
Summary: Keith is the typical person to not believe in love and that is actually thanks to Lance.In which Keith falls madly in love with Lance but the latter doesn't and breaks Keith heart in the process. If someone told Lance he would be in the same exact position in a few years he would burst out laughing expect right now he would cry out of frustration. He encounters Keith but not in the way he expected.





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> I really pour my soul into this.
> 
> This will be a long journey with these to boys like every romance story they will have their ups and downs which means angst lmao, but the happiest moments in this story will be the best. I don't intend to end this fic soon. Also, there will be smut feel free to skip, so get your blanket, set the lights, and get comfy. This will be a long voyage.
> 
> So to start the first 3 chapters will be about Keith's and Lance past will it be kinda complicated so I can't start the story without you understanding how they fell in love and what went wrong. And then around chapter 4 the main focus of the story will start you don't have to read the first 3 chapters if you want, I just don't like doing flashbacks while I'm writing the story it makes me lose focus and I think flashbacks are a little bit complicated.
> 
> First fic, kinda but the more I write the more I'll progress.

The sun shone brightly in the sky and the birds sang happily above the sky just a typical morning in America where the smell of breakfast fill the entire houses of the neighborhood everybody loved mornings. Pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of milk or some scrambled eggs with bacon and orange juice mmm delicious right? Yeah, everybody loved mornings.

Whoosh.  
Well maybe not everyone.

Keith grimaced as he watched his alarm being smashed onto the wall... by him. He groaned loudly as he did the angry rolling every lazy person does before getting up from the bed.

"I'm not taking a shower" He mumbled angrily.

_I don't want to get out_. He thought as the hot water ran down his neck it felt calming and soothing in every way he loved showers but he hates getting in them. He got out after a few minutes and change into his signature red jacket, his dad got this jacket for him. It was similar to his dad's since he is a firefighter but Keith's jacket was a little more for his size.

He went down to get some breakfast just to find his mom and dad kissing in the kitchen. "Ugh come on not this early, please."

His father laughed loudly and his mom only chuckled and pushed her husband away just to walk towards her son."Good morning sweetie." Krolia said and set the plate of food in front of Keith."How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby!" He grinned at the memory of how it good it felt to sleep, Keith was like a cat even a shadow would wake him up so whenever he got a good sleep he would treasure it with his whole self but the memory of crashing his clock in the wall came to his mind. "By the way, I'll need another alarm."

"What? Again?" His dad exclaimed as he sat on the kitchen table. "That's my boy!"

Keith tilted his head and looked at his dad across the table. "What?"

"You know you are just like your mother she used to hit the toaster every time it scared her." Mr. Kogane laughed at the memory as he closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember and then he whispered, "Good ol' times."

Krolia frowned at her husband as if her dignity was just damaged "You know it was like that godamn toaster wanted to kill me from a heart attack or something."

Texas laughed again as he ate the not-so-delicious breakfast from his loving and beautiful wife then as he chewed he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, staring at Krolia. "You think everyone wants to kill ya', honey."

Krolia gave Keith his breakfast as she growled something like _'not true'._ She then watched how the only two loves of her life ate in peace but then she sighed and said, "I have to go to work, they want me early in the office."

"But it is earlier than usual," Keith whined, his mother works for this secretive government facility, she never talks about her work because she is not allowed and doesn't want to put Keith in any sort of danger which he understands, he just doesn't like the idea of her mom having to work a lot. "They should give you some vacations."

"Soon my baby," She promised, setting her cup of coffee in the kitchen sink as she grabs her keys and headed to Keith giving him a light kiss on his temple. "but I have to leave now, I love you."

Keith didn't say anything else he didn't want to put more pressure in his mom if she said something she was going to fulfill that promise so he just hugged her "Be careful, mom. Love you."

"Yeah sweetie, love you more." As she turned to say her goodbyes to her husband, the latter was already standing in front of her and put his strong arms around her and lift her up taking her towards the exit of the house, they kiss and said the 'I love you's.

"Take care okay, honey." Keith heard and it was followed by a "you too baby I love you,"

 

His parents were so cheesy, he would never get over it. Keith loved watching his parents being so in love in made him want to fall in love. He loved watching people he loved being in love, it sounded weird but it was something Keith loved.

His parents said their goodbyes and it was now only Keith and Texas Kogane, they finished their breakfast and his dad took him to school. "Take care, kiddo. I love you, okay? Never forget that."

"Oh god, dad," Keith chuckled."First mom now me?"

His dad grinned and trapped Keith's neck with his arm and rubbed his fist on Keith's head. "Stop complaining and take my love you."

 

"Dad, stop!" Keith laughed as he tried to shove him away and as he finally did he got out of the car and smiled, "Love you too, dad."

 

-107- 

  
Keith was in Physics class and if he was being honest he loves this subject he can say it is his favorite he is not as good as others but he loves doing the procedure and getting the right answer it is some sort of like prize to him to get right answers, so he works on it.

The only thing he hates about being in this class is, Lance McLain.

And now he must be hearing wrong because he just heard the teacher saying they were paired together for a project.

"Excuse me!?" Ugh, that loud voice.

"I said," The teacher emphasized on the word 'said'. "You and Mr. Kogane are paired for the science fair."

"But I don't even want to be in the Science Fair!" Lance exclaimed it came out harshly and almost rude. This guy really doesn't know prudence, does he?

"Then you don't want an A on your grades."

"Okay, okay" He breathed and tried to calm himself while muttering... Spanish? "But with this guy? He is a hothead and a show-off."

"The hothead and show off is right here listening to you," Keith grumbled suddenly Lance looked like his alarm and they look like they were about to have a cat fight right there and now.

The teacher set the book down hard making a loud thud call for the attention of both boys. "You just need proper motivation so here is my motivation," she said, "If you accomplish to present me an excellent project I will exempt you from all the upcoming test of this semester, if I think you didn't work hard on it I will fail both of you."

"All of them?" Lance said already seeing himself sleeping instead of studying late at night for something he doesn't understand.

"Scare?" Keith mocked. For the past year, Lance always insulted, challenged, mocked and even make fun of his 'mullet' Keith never knew why but the only thing that he wasn't gonna do was to say quite so of course, you could say Keith fell into Lance's game and got him to get angry or shot back but no way in hell was Keith staying quiet it was against all the natural laws to do so.

So ever since freshman year, there was some type of heat between them till today but Keith never knew why.

"We'll do it!" Lance exclaimed as Keith just huffed and went back to his seat, Lance watched as he did.

\-------  
"Did you hear that the new guy is going to a karate tournament in fall?"

"Really? He must be that good. I also heard he is a straight A student."

"Seriously!? How can he do all that and be so good looking."

All those comments still haunt Lance till today, ever since mullet jerk got into school everyone talks about him about his sick samurai moves, his looks, his grades, even his impulsive temperament 'Oh he karate chop a kid that got drugs and now the school is safe' bullshit. Bullshitbullshit and more bullshit.

The worst of all that is that is all true even the good looking part which he was afraid because of the girls at school will always talk about Keith, Keith, Keith, and Keith. He slammed his locker door and sighed.

What about him being captain of the swimming team? What about him and getting a B in math last partial or the swimming team winning last semester? Nobody talked about that, well not that he knows of.

And know he was being paired with the mullet ass jerk for a project that now will cost him the whole semester. Ugh, what did he do..... Now he had to withstand Keith for a month and a half.

"What happened?" The best person in the world asked, Hunk. "You look conflicted." Hunk always saw through Lance and he honestly loved that because he doesn't even have to be a bother for Hunk and go and yell about his problems to him. Hunk would always ask first.

"Me? Conflicted," Lance scoffed. "that sounds something like Keith would do and I don't do anything like him."

"You know for someone you hate you sure talk about Keith a lot," Hunk grinned.

Lance blushed, yeah he fucking did.Even for someone as impulsive, stupid, smug, presumptuous, and all the negative adjectives Lance couldn't think of at the moment Keith was... not that bad looking if Lance could say he was cute in an odd way, the swimmer would give him that.

"Because he is annoying!" Lance tried to brush Hunk's assumption away. " and you are the only person I can complain about Keith with." Lance said defensively as he crossed his arms and sat on the table at the cafeteria, when did they arrive at the cafeteria? Anyways, Lance didn't fee attack in any sort of way that's how he got along with Hunk and he loved it because he knew there was no insult behind the jokes they did. "I love you, Hunk, no homo but, I don't want to waste my free time talking about him.

" Hunk's eyes softened as Lance words left his mouth, the taller boy joined his index finger with his thumb. "Not even a tiny bit of homo?"

Lance choked on his sandwich as he laughed out loud at what Hunk said, he truly loves his friend so much, there was no doubt in that. They continue talking about random things, gossip, heir favorite TV show, about their families, etc. The bell rang and they had to go to their respective classes.

No more than 2 hours, school was over. Hallelujah.

He was so happy just to think about what his mom had prepared to eat, he loved her food but the thought of it was ruined from what he saw right in front of him... Keith, ugh, it seems that today wasn't his lucky day. He didn't know what was motivating him but he took steps forward to where mullet jerk was 'It is for the project' he thought as if there wasn't another reason.

"Hey," His voice squeaked and Lance silently cursed himself for it. "So for the project, I guess, we'll need each others number." He said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he looked carefully at the boy in front of him. Now that he noticed, Keith was a few inches shorter than him, Lance made a mental reminder to write that down in 'In what I'm better than Keith at' list. "So we can contact each other and work on the thing."

"What do you mean?" Keith looked at him as if he was speaking to him in another language.

"What part of what I said, you don't understand?" It came out roughly.

"Sorry, maybe I was listening wrong," Keith grinned and damn him for that stupid and ugly grin. "I thought you only did pool related stuff."

"Come on, Mullet," Lance sighed, honestly he was tired and just wanted to go home. "I'm not doing this today, I'm tired and wanna go home so just give me your number." Keith looked at him carefully as if he was processing what Lance just said. "No."

"No, what!?"

"No, I won't give you my number."

"Why?" Lance raised his eyebrow and stare at Keith confused.

"Because."

"That is not a reason!"

"It is!"

"Is not"

"Look, just come to my house tomorrow, no wait," He said and mumbled something about karate and practice. "When do you have practice?"

"Everyday expect Wednesdays and Fridays." The brunette said but was still zoned out about what the shorter boy was saying and if you asked Lance he was tired to ask more questions so he just listened for the first time in his life probably.

"Great, then come to my house on Wednesdays and we will work on it." Lance sighed as his shoulders relaxed. "Fine, but I don't understand why won't you just give me your number."

  
They went their separate ways Lance went to his swimming practice and Keith just went home.

Lance was suiting up and by that, it meant he just stripped all his clothes and was left in his blue swimming trunks, his swimming hat, and goggles. He headed to the edge of the pool and yelled to his team to start warming up.

As he swam through his mind started drifting away literally drowning on his thoughts. He thought about his so-called rivalry with Keith and why it stared in the first place, maybe I just want to prove that I'm good enough and he was so sure he is no doubt in his mind, at all.

All he wanted to do was to set an example to his siblings, for his parents to be proud, for people to recognize his effort and to feel good with himself. He doesn't hate Keith, not even a tiny bit if he is being honest he just hates that he is not like him and that Lance can't be like him, and he is too proud to ever admit that.

Thinking about stuff like this is useless, he thought. He ended his training and got out of the pool as he flirted with some girls that were around.

 

This month was going to be a  martyrdom.

 -

  
Lance was in front of Keith's house, he stared at the house and it was big. His parents must be wealthy, he thought.  
He balls his hand and cracked his knuckles it was something that he used to a lot when he had anxiety but it morphed into a habit and did it time to time. He thought about this situation and how was he suppose to interact with Keith without trying to kill each other. It was going to be exhausting, that was a fact.

He walked to the veranda of the black haired boy, he hesitated to knock the door. Who was gonna open? and what would he say? 'Hey I am the archenemy of your son, now let me in' he sighed and suddenly the door was open and there was a big scary man standing in front of Lance or Lance was standing in front of the scary man. He froze and tried to say something this man was probably Keith's and there was a chance that maybe Keith had complained about him to his father, oh my god oh my god oh my god, Lance was so dead.

The man had a big scowled on his face, no wonder Keith has one all the time, Lance thought. The scowl on, who Lance presume was Keith's dad-, was replaced with a big heartwarming smile and a thick Texan accent, "You must be Lance, right?" The man said, "I'm Texas Kogane, nice to meet you."

His name was Texas?

The man extended his hand towards Lance and waited for him to shook it, "Y-yeah I'm Lance," He took Mr. Kogane's hand and shook it but he didn't expect the man to have such a strong grip. "Nice to meet you too, sir. How do you know my name?" It came out rude in Lance's mind and quickly regret it "I'm s-sorry is just that, you- never- I, uh, is just that, I um." Lance wasn't the type of person to stutter, he didn't even know the meaning of stutter.

Mr. Kogane waved a hand and grinned."Oh, Keith talks about you all the time. 'Lance this' 'Lance that'. If I'm being frank I would say he has a crush-"

"Dad!"

There was an angry Keith on the stairs gripping the edge of them with an entirely red face but of course, Lance didn't notice it. He tattoo this to his memory, Keith Kogane blushing? The one that could karate chop anyone in 3 seconds? Blushing? Lance wanted to take a picture and show it to the entire school, or did he?

"Oh, Keith!" Mr. Kogane laughed. "I was just talking with Lance". He motioned to the brown haired boy.

"Yeah well, enough talking," Keith grumbled but his face remained a light pink color and Lance had to admit it was almost almost cute. "We have a project to do."

"Ya' sure buddy gotta do your best." He grabbed what appeared to be a firefighter coat and put it on."Well, I have to work, mom will be here in a few hours so you boys behave, 'kay."

"Okay dad, take care." This time Keith gave him a soft smile and had a silent conversation with his dad, Mr. Kogane said an 'i love you' as Keith said it back. Lance was genuinely happy about Keith's bond with his dad. Parents should always have a good relationship with their children as he did with his own parents.

"Your old man seems nice," Lance said and offer a smile maybe this was a chance to bond with Keith? Maybe he wasn't bad at all and this was his chance to be friends?

"He is the best," Keith said cracking a half smile and Lance be damned, Keith was smiling? that means everything else is possible. "Now let's work on the experiment, shall we?"

"Yes yes, of course." He followed Keith to his room and saw some pictures hung up in the wall, he saw ones with Keith and his parents and others with another boy and two other adults, Keith's family was almost entirely Asian and now that he is noticing this tiny detail the idea of Keith being Asian was possible since Keith's eyes were slightly slanted, he will make a mental note about it. They arrived at Keith's room and he noticed some posters of rock bands and others but no way. "you like Tokyo Myers?!"

"You know him?" Keith raised an eyebrow looking at Lance in a state of confusion and surprise.

"Dude I love him," Lance brushed his hair back with both hands as if it expressed how much he loved Tokyo Myers." every song he does is a piece of art! My favorite is bloodstream."

"No way! I love that one," Keith's eyes glimmered as he looked up at the poster he had. "The intro sounds so much like Claire de Lune, it's beautiful."

 Lance stared at him and he froze. Keith looked relaxed with a soft expression almost as if he was playing the song on his head, his purple-gray eyes look so full of love and joy at the moment. He had never seen Keith like this and he wondered why because the sight of a calm Keith made him feel at ease but reality caught up with Lance and he shook his head, "I k-know!" He stuttered and chuckled. " I don't know why people don't appreciate this type of artist."

 

"Yeah, he is so talented," Keith said and they both started talking about him and other common interests, it turns out they had a lot! Lance was honestly very surprised at this but he wasn't going to complain he was enjoying himself and who knows maybe this month was going to be better than he expected.

 

 

 

 


End file.
